


头文字A

by Chestcat



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestcat/pseuds/Chestcat
Summary: Gum和孕夫Arsenal的日常。





	头文字A

Arsenal，他怀孕了。

这件事一开始是Toppo说漏嘴的，他在给Arsenal制作高效抑制剂时发现了这个秘密，然后和那个高个酒保负距离接触时不小心透露了出去，接着Jacky和Mac就知道了，然后便告诉了我。

说实话，知道这个消息的时候我有点生气，其实我本该猜到他会怀孕的。因为在之前的发情期中我操了他很多次，那段时间每晚Arsenal漂亮的屁股里几乎一直都收纳着我的精液，满屋子威士忌酒的信息素呛得我喉咙发痒。

性爱里的Arsenal很乖，像冬天壁炉旁的猫，细长的双腿夹着我的胯骨，还会晃着腰索求更多。他从不吝啬自己的呻吟，手攀着我的脖颈，硬挺的阴茎直指天花板，后穴里的水顺着腿根往下流。

他大概就是在那时怀孕的。

我设想过他告诉我这个消息的时候，比如在某一次激烈的性事之后，他躺在皱巴巴的床单上，像朵淋过雨的花，然后他会用手拂去我额角的汗水，接着对我说：  
“我怀孕了。”

至少我没想过是被Mac和Jacky半夜三更从床上拖到客厅里看Arsenal藏起来的检查单。

他还以为我不知道这个消息，照常拿着双枪和Ace他们一起出任务，但每天早上会偷偷跑去厕所干呕，再悄悄爬回床上钻进我怀里，有时还会用嘴唇碰碰我的睫毛。

今天我戳破了他的谎言。

“你怀孕了。”  
我说，尽量显得自己冷酷一些，因为谁都不愿意让自己的恋人把这个惊喜保存这么久，而且还装作没事似的继续打打杀杀，更何况是我，借用Ace的话来说：  
“这个宇宙无敌宠妻狂魔”。

他的脸看上去有些苍白，张了张嘴，我以为他会像往常一样佯装凶恶地辩白几句，或者扬起那把左轮手枪。  
可是他没有。

我全世界最爱的杀手大人在我指出他腹中的真相时，像泄了气的皮球似的摊在椅子上，那头黑发，我爱极了的黑发，也一并流下来。

“你早该发现的。”  
他的声音很轻，还夹杂了一丝埋怨。  
“明明之前Toppo他…”

然后我吻住了我带着哭腔的可爱恋人。

他的腿卡在我的裆部，膝盖进攻着我已经半勃的阴茎，我有些急躁地把Arsenal放在桌上，把他新买的枪夹丢在一边，并且在Arsenal骂出声之前快速地含住他的阳具，我的口腔已经为这一刻准备许久，所以他硬的很快，柔软温暖的龟头磨蹭着我的上颚，然后我用舌尖舔去顶端流出的微咸的液体。

“你…啊…妈的…”  
瞧瞧，他甚至连一句脏话都说不完整。

我把他的腿放在肩膀，他的肘部撑在桌上，头向后仰，黑色的长发也披散在后面，一只手五指张开，覆盖在微微隆起的小腹。  
这不算是一个很舒服的姿势，但他喜欢。

Arsenal用纤细的足敲打了一下我的背部表示催促，我便迫不及待地舔舐着他的后穴，那块紧致温暖的甬道一张一合地邀请着我，威士忌的味道包裹着我的舌尖，这片密地的主人此刻正闭着眼，大股的呻吟从喉咙里流出。

“恭敬不如从命。”  
我将自己的阴茎抵在他的穴口，然后插到他紧致的屁股里，Arsenal的喘息变得更大，破旧的桌子随着我们的动作也开始呻吟起来，碎纸机被晃的咔哒咔哒响，我的孕夫此时此刻用他柔软湿润的后穴裹着我的阳物。一些唾液还有大量的粗口和下流话，也随着他合不拢的嘴角流下来。  
“Gum…对，快点。”  
“妈的…太爽了…就是那儿。”  
他整个人被我顶弄着，断断续续地夸赞着我，命令着我，始末屋最让人闻风丧胆的杀手正躺在我身下，屁股里塞着我的阴茎，还叫得像个荡妇。

“我爱你…”  
我趁着他生殖腔打开的时候把饱胀的龟头顶了进去，顺便把这次性事中的初次表白也送到他耳道里，他的黑发被汗水粘在额头上，睫毛上悬了泪珠，眼睛却一直望着我，嘴唇和乳尖都被吸吮出了血色，我以为他会挪开视线来躲避这句爱语。  
可是他没有。

他放在小腹上的那只手一直到我射精的时候都没有松开，那层皮肤包裹的内容物似乎更多了点，因为里面除了还未成型的生命，还有我时隔三周的精液，今晚初次的精液。

Arsenal躺在桌上，瘦弱的胸膛和身旁的碎纸机上飞溅了他的体液，漂亮的眼睛看着我，他张了张嘴，我以为从里面会蹦出一句粗口。  
可是他没有。

END


End file.
